Silas Riley (X-Men: Evolution)
Personality Silas is an introverted person though he has well-developed social skills. Silas is more than the sum of his parts, and it is the way he uses these strengths that defines who he is. Silas is a true altruist, meeting kindness with kindness-in-excess and engaging the work and people he believes in with enthusiasm and generosity. He is often meticulous to the point of perfectionism, and he takes his responsibilities personally, consistently going above and beyond, doing everything he can to exceed expectations and delight others. He has a tendency to underplay his accomplishments, and while his kindness is often respected, more cynical and selfish people usually take advantage of Silas’s dedication and humbleness. He doesn't know when to say no and stand up for himself which occasionally takes a toll on his confidence and enthusiasm. Silas utilizes his excellent memories not to retain data and trivia, but to remember people, and details about their lives. When it comes to gift-giving, Silas has no equal, using his imagination and natural sensitivity to express his generosity in ways that touch the hearts of their recipients. Silas's ability to connect with others on an intimate level is unrivaled. Silas is very imaginative, and he uses this quality as an accessory to empathy, observing others’ emotional states and seeing things from their perspective. Silas's biggest challenge, as he is so concerned with others’ feelings that he refuses to make his thoughts known, or to take any duly earned credit for his contributions. Silas’s standards for himself is also so high that, knowing he could have done some minor aspect of a task better, he often downplays his successes entirely. He is private and very sensitive, internalizing his feelings a great deal. Much in the way that he protects others’ feelings, he must protect his own, and this lack of healthy emotional expression can lead to a lot of stress and frustration. His sense of duty and perfectionism combines with this aversion to emotional conflict to create a situation where it is far too easy for Silas to overload himself – or to be overloaded by others – as he struggles silently to meet everyone’s expectations, especially his own. When it comes to romantic relationships, Silas’s kindness grows into a joy that is only found in taking care of his family and home, in being there for emotional and practical support whenever it’s needed. Home is where the heart is for Silas, and in no other area of his life does he strive with such dedication to create the harmony and beauty he wishes to see in the world. The trouble is, these are the benefits of an established long-term relationship, and Silas’s unbearable shyness means it can take a long time to reach this point. Relationships built on established familiarity are a warm prospect for Silas – he takes dating seriously and only enters into relationships that have a real chance of lasting a long time which is why he is so hesitant to acknowledge Pyro's obvious intentions. Silas's shyness and sensitivity shields are, beneath the surface, incredibly strong feelings. While not always obvious to others, this river of emotion can’t be taken lightly or for granted – Silas can value the idea of committed romance almost as highly as some regard religious beliefs. As their relationships do progress, Silas often continues to struggle with emotional expression, but he has the opportunity to let physical affection stand in for their loving words. He takes no greater joy than in pleasing others, often even considering this a personal duty, and this applies to intimacy as well. Intimacy is tremendously important to him, and he spares no effort in this department. Silas spends an enormous amount of time and energy finding ways to keep his relationships satisfying for his partners, as seen when he dated Portia (much to Pyro's annoyance). All he asks in return is commitment, love and, perhaps most of all, appreciation, which is why his relationship ended ugly with Portia. Physical Appearance Silas has a pale, alabaster complexion with dark raven hair and bright blue eyes. He tends to look younger then he is, much to his chagrin. Silas's hair is kept cut short, but not buzzed short, into a choppy style. He stands at five feet nine inches with a noticeably frail ectomorph build. A few scars litter his body from training or battles, but nothing to major. Silas likes to get things pierced. His most noticeable piercings being his ears, nose and naval. A his left hip, he sports a dark crow tattoo that he got when he was sixteen. Silas likes dark, covering clothing in typical scene or Gothic fashion. Powers and Abilities Early Life Silas Riley was born in Phoenix Arizona to an unknown woman and, before his birth, this woman was a very religious person. She was tricked by the Shadow King himself into thinking he was God and wished to gift her with a child set to lead the modern world. Like a fool the woman agreed, pleased to have been chosen. But he had implanted her with a child that was no savior. All throughout her pregnancy she suffered severe pain and vomited blood. Yet she refused to abort the baby, feeling that doing so would be a sin against God himself. When it came time to give birth she spent a grueling twelve hours delivering the new "Jesus baby". When Silas was born though, the sunlight came through the curtains and touched his newborn skin, burning him as if he was set alight with fire. He was quickly removed from the light and slowly his skin began to heal till he was good as news only for his mother to scream when he opened his eyes. Silas was born with solid crimson eyes where you couldn't een tell where the whites, pupil, and iris were. She condemned him as "Satan's child" and declared she had been tricked by the devil himself to carry his child. As she was demanding the child be burned for existing, a man in a wheel chair rolled in with a short, burly man next to him. Charles Xavier and Logan. Xavier managed to calm the hysterical woman till they could have a proper conversation where he offered to take Silas off her hands for her and raise him at his home. She agreed without a moment's hesitation with the terms that they never come to her with Silas. After that Xavier asked Logan to name him and he names him SIlas and gives him his mother's last name in spite after how easily she gave him up. Silas was raised at Xavier's Institute from then on. Season 1 Strategy X Silas attends the Bayville High football game with his girlfriend, Portia Ross. He listens to her rambling as he tries to watch the game, seeing Duncan being tackled and Jean taking his picture. He sees a hand reach out and snag a wallet, automatically knowing it was Todd Tolansky stealing money again. He sighs and Portia lightly hits his arm, telling him to pay attention to her. He watches silently as Duncan and a few of his buddies leave the field and walk under the bleachers. He stands up, tells Portia he's going to get them drinks from the concession stand and leaves. Silas heads down to where Duncan and his friends disappeared under the bleachers, he runs into Scott and together they both walk under the bleachers, hearing someone say "Let's crush him" to which Scott replies, telling them not to. He stays quiet as Scott is telling Duncan and his friends to chill out. Silas crosses his arms and has a glaring match with one of the other football players. Duncan tells them they can both leave and that they are going to nail Todd. Silas's eyes widen as Scott suddenly grabs Duncan and tosses him towards his fellow football buddies. Duncan's friends drop him and run after Todd and Silas runs after to stop them. The Future Relationships Romances Pyro Portia Ross Friends Rogue Kitty Tabitha Kurt Remy Piotr Wanda Pietro Lance Warren Amara Bobby Teachers Charles Xavier Logan Ororo Monro Henry McCoy Magneto Team Mates Scott Summers Jean Grey Evan Jubilee Rahn Roberto Ray Sam X-23 Enemies Mystique Sabretooth Duncan Notes Trivia Appearances